


You I Her and him

by Cjtheredheaddj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Heterosexual Character, Homophobia, Multi, Other tags to be added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjtheredheaddj/pseuds/Cjtheredheaddj
Summary: Peridot is a junior in high school. She seems like the perfect child. She’s smart kind honest helpful to others. Not too mention she’s very beautiful. That’s what people who don’t know her think. Too her mother she’s a trophy daughter. But this trophy daughter is more then most think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a long break from a major writers block. Believe me this was major c level love went through a bunch of rewriting. I feel like I got my desire to write again. So here I am making a new story.

Chapter 1 might come out tomorrow I hope just be patient.


	2. Stay together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to their lives

Peridot didn’t know what woke her up. Her alarm, or her boyfriends strong arms. 

“Jack wake up we have school.” 

Jack her boyfriend only groaned in displeasure . At his girlfriends demand he wanted to stay in bed with her. So he held her tighter and harder.

“Up or I’m kicking you out” jack sighed and let her go. She got of bed and smacked the alarm clock. Then grabbed her glasses and turned. Jack was out of bed and his lean muscular body. Was naked head to toe his black hair in the sunlight. Jack caught her starting at him.

“Like what you see nerd” he said teasingly which only embarrassed her. 

“Just.. get your clothes on and get out my Mom’s on her way. 

Jack only smiled the smile that always made her happy. She turned around and put on some clean panties and a bra. This time she caught jack staring at her body. 

“Like what you see jack” she could see Jack really enjoyed what he saw. Cause his private was at attention. 

“Oh you know it” jack put his underwear on and some pants. Then a shirt that said slipknot. She already missed seeing his muscles. Jack walked to her and kissed her which only made her want him more. After 3 minutes of kissing each other. Jack put his shoes on and kissed her goodbye. 

“See you at school my little blondie.” He said as he walked out her door. She heard him grab his keys and walk out the door. She sighed romantically “god I love him so much” 

Peridot did her usual morning routine. Brush teeth, clean face, double check for any dried up cum. Take a shower, put in a new tampon, make breakfast for her and her mother. Then wait to leave for school.

As she made breakfast she heard the garage open. Her mother was back from work. She heard the garage closed and the back door open. Her mother came in and closed the back door. She looked tired and smelt of alcohol. 

She said nothing to her only asking if she did her homework. She replied yes and her mother smiled and said “your such a perfect daughter for me.” That’s all her mother thought her a tool. Peridot was known for being a trophy daughter. She got bullied for it from her peers. 

Her mother only did something cause. It would ruin her reputation if her daughter was being bullied. So her mother had the school put her in private classes. Which put peridot into depression her mother did nothing. 

Peridot finished cooking breakfast. Put it on 2 plates for her and her mother and they ate. Her mother talked about how she wanted peridot. To do this and that at school not once asking how she was doing. 

She hated her mother sometimes she wished she knew her dad. Then peridots phone rang with a message. Her mother asked who was it. Cause peridot was not allowed to have friends. Especially a intimate partner she lied saying it was notification from her study app. Her mother bought it and went back to eating. Peridot read the message it was from one of her girlfriends.

Blue haired beauty: hey peri we still going on that date you and I

She smiled and texted 

Greenie: yeah after school 

Peridot read the next message lapis sent her 

Blue haired beauty: Alright I don’t have practice so I’ll be waiting in the parking lot.

She smiled and texted 

Greenie: I’ll be there

Peridot put her phone down and just couldn’t wait till school was over. 

 

Jack drove to his other girlfriends house. Pearl she lived a bit far from the school. So she took a bus but jack. Decided he’ll take her to school from now on. 

Sure she didn’t mind but it embarrassed her when others saw them. Even though they were a couple. Also everyone at school knew they were dating each other. She still felt embarrassed about it all. 

Also she couldn’t handle the teasing from her parents. Who made it a habit of calling jack her hubby. But jack still loved her and he dose not care. What others think of him and pearl. 

Jack parked in her parents drive way. Then waited 10 minutes later came the red head beauty. Pearl Lillian universe one of the hottest girls in school. Next to Lapis and peridot and a few others. Jack couldn’t help but stare at her breast’s. Pearl was 18 but already had a double D cup. Her red hair and blue eyes only enchanted her more.

Pearl got on his motorcycle and put her arms around him. He felt her breast’s on his back he reved his bike. Asked pearl if she was ready she said yes. They drove off too Dewey high school. Pearl was already felling embarrassed.

 

Lapis lazuli nicknamed the booty queen. Of Dewey high she liked/hated that nickname. Because one she knew her was big. Two the teachers look at her differently especially male teachers. Of course their were female teachers too. She remembers that one time last year ms Smith. Tried to grope her ass one day during class. 

Lapis dropped her pencil after class ended. Mrs Smith who was near her tried grope her right cheek. Lapis moved at just the right time. Cause she heard mrs Smith curse after that she trusted no one. Not even her own teammates on the baseball team. No one except jack pearl and peridot could touch her. 

That thought made her happy those three were important too her. She loved them as much they loved her. Lapis took her phone out and went to her photos. To find a particular photo with the four of them. On the photo was jack pearl peridot and her. On top of a lighthouse holding each other looking up towards the stars. 

Lapis let out a tear of joy remembering the words she said. 

“You and I her and him we will stay together forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or ask questions I need feedback.


	3. Don’t tell him

Peridot stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Which was taking forever to get here. She took her phone out and read some messages. From pearl 

Ginger: morning peri 

Greenie: morning pearl

Ginger: you doing anything tonight I was wondering if we could go on a date?

Greenie: can’t going out with lapis 

Ginger: oh I’ll just go with jack 

Greenie: alright see you at school 

 

Lapis pov 

Lapis grunted as she squats 120 pounds 

“7.. *groans* 8”

She put the bar on the holder a loud clang among others. She stretched her ams and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She’s been working out for the past hour now. Since there was no practice today she extended her workout routine.

She went to the mirror to check herself out. Her muscles looked the same no changes. As she looked in the mirror she felt someone grope her. It was her boyfriend jack who was done working out as well.

“So soft” she moved his hands away so no one saw. She didn’t want anyone getting thoughts. Especially since jack and pearl are supposed to be boyfriend girlfriend. 

In public especially in beach city since they were very well known.

“Jack can’t you control you urges.” 

“I don’t want to hear anything from you, don’t think I haven’t noticed your hands on my crotch when we’re on my bike.” Jack said 

Dam she thought but he’s right though. “Fine just remember we can’t be a couple in public.” She knew he hated that there relationship has to be secret. But they had to keep it secret. There were too many problems to face.

“Hey jack lets go have some fun in a empty classroom.”

Later that day 

Peridot pov 

Me and lapis we’re walking to her house. She said she needed to get something. As we walked to her house together. We talked about school and our relationship. Communication is important in polyamorous relationships. 

Ours included 

We went to to funland the arcade. We did a bit of shopping. Then we went to fish stew pizza. Most popular pizza joint in beach city. Lapis claimed though that was up to debate.

We got a table and lapis went and got a pizza. For us lapis got quite a few slices I only got two. I swear how do jack and lapis eat so much. 

“Hey lapis and peridot” Kiki said 

“Oh hey Kiki I forgot you worked you here.” Lapis said 

“So lapis you got a new girlfriend.” 

I stopped eating and looked at Lapis. 

She smiled wrapped her arm around my shoulder. “Yep this is my new girlfriend we been dating for a couple months.” 

I blushed and looked at Lapis who then kissed my nose. 

“Well then don’t let me interrupt you two.” Kiki went back to work 

“Lapis wh-

Lapis kissed me deeply she pulled away and said.

“Cause I love you that’s why.”

I was at a loss of words until I heard someone say my name. 

“Hey jasper ain’t that lapis and peridot.” 

I looked and saw jasper lapis’s ex girlfriend. 

Lapis brought me closer as jasper walked towards us. She was a tall and muscular women. Lapis hater her for things she did to her. 

“So the teachers pet and the big booty tomboy are dating who would of thought.”

I could see hate and anger in lapis’s eyes. I knew that if no one was here. Lapis would kill jasper

“Jasper I told you once stay away from me.”

“Well I’m here so what you gonna do, oh I know how about you ditch the nerd and come back to me I loved it when your booty bounced on my strap on.” 

Jasper laughed until two people appeared from behind her.

“We got a problem jasper. Topaz said in a very serious tone. 

Jasper tuned around and looked topaz. 

“Stay out of this topaz why you want to defend that bitch.” 

“Say one more word jasper and I’ll fuck you up.” 

From what I saw jasper got the message. And her and her gang left. But that didn’t stop the eyes now looking at us. 

Lapis grabbed my and we ran out of the pizza place.

 

Jack POV 

I decided to take pearl to the movies. I wanted to take her to a concert. But she wasn’t up for it and she didn’t like metal. Like I did but I love her so we went somewhere we both could enjoy. 

And I bought the vip package for nothing. Oh she’s gonna make up for this.

When we got to the movies I already knew. There was gonna be a long line. I finally found a parking spot close to the doors. 

We already agreed on a movie to see. Played is more fitting word actually.

She wanted to see a different movie then me. So we played Rock Paper Scissors I lost. She said she’ll make it up to me. Seductively and grabbed my cock teasingly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Going to the booth is easy waiting in line forever not so much. 

The first 5 minutes 

“Come on

10 minutes 

“Come on”

30 minutes

“Pearl let’s go somewhere else”

Another 10 minutes 

“Finally” me and pearl went to the ticket booth. Who was working the ticket booth none other then Jane.

“Hey Jane” I said “Hey Jane” pearl said. Jane was not surprised to see us. After all she did go to school with them. 

“Oh hey you two long line huh” you have no I idea I muttered. 

“So what you two love birds trying to see.” 

“Halloween” pearl said 

“Ooo sorry we’re sold out on that.” I could see in pearls eyes. She was disappointed “Come on Jane can’t you squeeze us in.”

“Sorry dude no can do.” 

“Can you hurry it up”a stranger said, you can wait I said 

“Come on Jane just this once pearl really wants to see this movie.” 

“Jack I’ve known you since elementary but I can’t, pick another movie or get out of line.” 

I sighed me and pearl went to her place. 

 

Peridot POV 

Me and lapis walked beach city in silence.

The stares I got from the kids from school. We’re unsettling. Especially from those who bullied me.

“Peridot” Lapis said a bit saddening 

“What” I said concerned 

“Please don’t tell jack about this, it took a lot for me to calm him down when he found out how jasper treated me *sob* please 

I could see tears in lapis’s eyes which was rare. I’ve only seen her cry once on that terrible terrible day. 

I hugged her from behind though I was short. I got on my tip toes and kissed her. I felt her kiss me back.

We stopped 

“Lapis i promise” 

But jack is gonna find out on his own. As for jasper her being a women won’t stop jack. From giving her the beating she deserves. For she did but maybe jacks that’s not that kinda person anymore.

Maybe

Pearl POV 

When I got home with jack my parents and brother. We’re not home jack noticed too. And picked me up bridal style up the the stairs into my room. He threw me on the bed. He locked my door and pulled his sweat pants down. I was already getting wet at the sight of his cock. I looked into his eyes too this was not just jack. No this was predator jack and I’m his prey.

I went to him and got on my knees. His erection throbbing and hot I gulped. 

“Get to it he said”

Didn’t have tell me twice I started with his tip. Kissing it first then licking it. Then sucking it I could taste his pre cum. I could also taste lapis’s pussy this made it better. I started going deeper being careful with my teeth. I went deeper and deeper till my nose touched his pelvis.

I could tell he enjoyed it. I started bobbing my head back and forth. Making sure to keep the base of his cock. In my mouth i started using my tongue. To lick the bottom before taking his cock again. 

I keep this pattern up for awhile. Jack was getting close to cumming I could tell. Due to him thrusting his cock. Then he grabbed the back of my head forcing all of his cock. 

Into my throat here it comes. 

“I’m Cumming” jack said 

Then I felt it hot salty cum filling my mouth. And throat spurt after spurt after spurt. Cum started dripping down my chin too much. I tried to move away he kept my head in place. Finally with one last spurt he was done he pulled. His spit/cum covered cock out of my mouth. I closed my mouth and attempted to swallow it all. I did in few gulps I stuck my tongue out. 

Showing I swallowed it all Jack picked me up and threw me on my bed.

He tore off my shorts and underwear. Then he stuck his dick in my pussy. Giving me the pleasure I love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard


	4. Update

Hey y’all cj here and I’m here to give a overdue update. I’ve gotten injured during football practice a concussion. To be specific I’m okay if your wondering but I’m not truly sure. I have to go get an mri in a couple days. 

So because of the concussion I took some weeks off from writing. That’s why there Hasn’t been an update. I apologize for now telling you this. But I am now now onto the story update. 

I just got done with chapter 4. It’s not long because I rushed it and I didn’t take my time. So you might see some mistakes here or there because I felt like these people waited weeks so I’ll give them a chapter now.

 

So I’ll post if Tomorrow morning. Chapter 5 is being written so be patient for that. 

Yeah that’s pretty much it.

Chapter 4 tomorrow morning I swear


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said before this is short cause o rushed it. So sorry also the next chapter is going to be quite surprising.

Next day 

Morning practice 

Jack Ryder vs jasper white the head coach yelled. 

The cheering and shouts from the team could be heard. 

Jack Ryder the number 1 inside linebacker in district region state and in United States. With over 100 tackles and 50 sacks and counting. 

Then jasper the number 1 center in the United States with 300 sacks and counting.

While jasper and jack had the strength and size. Jack had the speed but jasper has the power. 

This was gonna be fun for the on looker.

“Alright you two it’s a simple drill knock the person in front you and hit em in the mouth..” 

Jack and jasper stared at each other with hate. His anger was at its worse and he took out on his teammates. On defensive drills especially in tackling drills.

He heard what happened yesterday at the pizza place. From topaz It took pearl everything to stop him. From punching jasper in the mouth and making her bleed. Then he saw lapis in the crowd. Who were looking at pearl trying to stop jack. Also jasper was taunting him over and over again.

 

Before school 

“What’s the matter Jack gonna let your ginger bitch control you, strange how things change you used to be all tough but from the look of things you handed your manhood to birdgirl, so how about I beat your ass and take your bitch seems fair.” 

If looks could kill jasper would be a bloody mess. Jack looked at pearl she was crying and gripping his arm tightly. Then he saw lapis her tears her lips moved. 

Telling him “don’t do it” 

Then he saw peridot standing beside her. Her tears were there too. 

The crowd said “fight or worldstar or record this” 

He didn’t listen to them only the voice in his head. Telling him to make jasper suffer. The same voice that made him beat up those who angered him. But at same time a much calmer voice saying don’t do it. 

 

He walked away as soon a teacher broke up the crowd. Pearl still held his arm. They walked into a empty corner in the hallway. Pearl hugged jack her head on his chest. Jack hugged her back and put his chin on her head. 

Jasper will pay 

 

Football Athletics present time 

Jack just gave their starting running-back. Jimmy a hard knockout before this. But it wasn’t enough. Jasper was his target and he will make sure she’s in pain. 

He let her go last time that was one time too many. Now theirs hell to pay 

Jack and jasper got into their defense stance. Jack was ready for her everyone on the team was looking at them. Hell even the coaches were there. Why because their gonna make sure a fight doesn’t break out. 

Jack and jasper stared at each other. 

The whistle blew and it was on.


	6. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jasper ruins everything and lapis question her mother’s beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get my mri in a couple hours. God this is gonna suck cause I’m not allowed to move at least they give me music. But I can’t move during the scan fuck. Why did they motivate me to go against varsity when I’m not ready.

Lapis POV 

“Lapis wait” 

Peridot rushed to me panting

“Lapis listen- 

“Don’t peridot!” 

Peridot trembled at lapis’s shout of anger and sadness.

I looked around eyes were on us. I took peridots hands and led her to an empty classroom. Where no one would see us. 

“Lapis”

“Just don’t I’m done I can’t do this anymore. Jasper has gone too far and done too much. She already knows about me and you but jack and pearl. I can’t handle that happening to us. 

I grabbed peridots hands 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“But you said we stay together till we die. Forgot jasper for what she did to you it’s in the past.” Peridot said

“I’m sorry peri I just can’t”

I let go of peridots hand’s

“I just can’t”

I kissed peridots forehead for possibly the last time. Then left her in the classroom I could hear her crying in the classroom. 

Don’t go back Lapis we made our decision it’s over.

 

Trainers room 

Jack was holding an ice pack over his eye. The trainer kept asking questions about how he felt and shit. 

I fucking hate trainers especially this one. 

“Alright now I’m gonna ask your parents to come get you.”

“Don’t bother”

“Why is that?” The trainer inquired 

“My father died in Iraq and mother forget all about me when she become a general. Not that she even cared about me anyway.”

“Mr Ryder is there something the school might need to know?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with sir If were done I’m going home.”

 

Student parking lot 

I was about to leave when I saw lapis walking away from the school. I put my backpack on the side of my bike and went to her.

We need to talk

“Lapis” I called out 

She turned around something was different about her. I saw it, she looked sad and angry.

“Jack your eye it doesn’t look good”

“That dam jasper sucker punched me” I said hoping not to worry her.

“That’s why” 

“Wha-“

“That’s why I’m leaving you and the others.” 

“Wait what?”

“I’m breaking up with you,pearl and peridot idiot.”

No she must be in bad mood 

“Lapis don’t joke like that.”

Lapis got angry 

“Joking you think I’m joking, my ex hates me jack and is trying to embarrass me. She already hates you and I fear for peridot. That’s why breaking up with you all.

Lapis we promised each other 

“Lapis I-“

“What jack what do you have to say, don’t you get I don’t want to love you anymore. You god dam bastard what don’t you understand. Our situation, jasper will never leave me alone and I can’t do anything you can’t do anything no one can so stay away from me.”

“Lapis don’t do-“

*smack*

Lapis slapped jack leaving a nasty mark. On his cheek

“Goodbye jack I’m sorry had to be like this”

I grabbed lapis wrists and turned her and kissed her. I kissed her like I didn’t want to let her go, I kissed her as if was never gonna see her again. I wrapped my arms around afraid to let her go. 

She didn’t kiss back nor return the embrace she only kicked me in the nuts. I immediately let her go and stopped kissed her and held my nuts. Groaning in pain 

“Goodbye Jack”

Lapis left jack to cry not only in pain but in sadness.

Lapis why I thought we would never let this happen to us.

Jasper

“Ich werde dich brechen”

 

Pearl POV 

When I heard the news I thought they were lying. But when I talked to Lapis I found the truth. I’m heartbroken I love lapis, so I didn’t believe her. But when she told me how she felt her pain and sadness I could only. Do nothing but let her walk away and leave me in a crying fit. 

I tried talking to jack no answer peridot she told me to leave her alone. We’re breaking apart I don’t know what to do. But grieve at the our loss.

So here I am crying on my bed, my parents trying to reassure everything would be alright. They thought me and jack had nasty argument or something. But it was more then that. Jack and lapis are both know to bottle up their emotions. Lapis let her’s out only matter of time till jack dose his. 

*Buzzing* 

“Oh it’s amethyst 

“Hello”

“Hey pearl listen there’s a rumor going around that lapis and peridot broke up. And I think it’s has to do with jack and jasper or-“

“Amethyst please stop”

“Pearl you alright you sound sad”

“I’m fine I.. just..bye amethyst”

I hung up my phone remembering what happened earlier. 

Please Lapis don’t let jasper get between us all.

Jack pov 

When I got home I was greeted by my nanny Marie Escobar.Who was the closet thing to a mother. Though sometimes I think she’ll ditch me, the second she doesn’t get payment.

“Jack welcome home”

“Yeah” i said

“What’s the matter?”

“None of your dam concern Marie”

“Jack that’s not the type of my language your mother would want you speaking.” Marie said in a serious tone

I stopped 

“My mother is a deadbeat who led my father to his death. Never talks to me except during championships. Or when she wants to chew me out as discipline or threaten me with military academy. But you don’t care all you care about is that dam paycheck. So would you leave me alone I want to cry in private.”

I dropped my bag and went to my room and locked the door. Then sat in the middle and cried my heart out.

Lapis pov 

When I got home my parents were getting ready for something. They appeared to be getting ready to protest. 

“Moms what’s going on?”

“Oh Lapis welcome home”

My mother kissed me on the cheek. 

“We’re going to protest that sexist pig trump.”

“Oh well have fun”

“Lapis what’s the matter you seem sad.” My other mother said

“It’s nothing”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing, what happened were you raped or sexually assaulted did some misogynistic man mansplain you. Did you get rejected from something what happened.

What the fuck I thought 

“No none of that, why would you ask me that?”

“We just know cause we live a very misogynistic world. Where men only see women as a piece of meat to be raped.”

Jack would never do that me or any women. Sure he was dick when we were younger. Especially to me though I’m half the blame for it. Because I believed my mothers when they men are evil and women are second class citizens. I was such a bitch to guys cause I believed them.

But I stopped believing them when I got older. And I got closer to other guys and jack. Also when I saw as a women with my sexuality just how much social/economic power I have. 

“Mom aren’t we middle class citizens who live in the suburbs.”

My mother raised her eyebrow and said yes 

“Well aren’t we the privileged, cause dad-“

“Don’t you dare talk about your father what have we told.”

I sighed

“That dad didn’t love you or me so he left us.”

“And what happened”

“You both got divorced and you receive almost   
900 hundred dollars in child support and a thousand dollars in alimony plus the house.”

“Cause it served him right on how he left your mother like that.” 

“So were off lock the doors and If you see a mysterious man call 911”

My parents left I locked all doors.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I checked my phone missed calls and messages from the team and other people I knew. I put my phone down and thought

Jasper was always treated me bad. She distant verbally abusive towards me. Even in front of my parents who did nothing. Just let her berate me their own daughter. I lost a lot for my mothers that day. Jasper only wanted me for two things. 

Sex and pleasure that’s all she wanted me for. She didn’t even love me from all the years we dated. She was manipulative but I saw through it all. So when my freshmen year came I broke it off with her. 

I’m lucky I got out of her sight in time. Cause I think she was gonna beat me. I laid my head on my pillow. 

Jasper you ruined our relationship I won’t let you ruin mine.


	7. Rant and update

Okay where I have I been Well that’s what I’m here to talk about. This is a rant/update okay 

I’m polyamorous ok lets get that out of the way. One of my girlfriends got hurt recently in track. And I have been spending time with her and my other girlfriend these past few weeks so I didn’t write anything. Nor did I think about it so this is all on me. 

Now for the rant I’m still angry about this. I supported the lgbt community since I first heard about it. That’s not all I’m a moderate who leans on the conservative side. But I have very liberal ideals. Cause I believe that you should be whatever you want. No questions asked but I noticed a very strong bias towards heterosexuals and bisexuals. At first I thought eh just a few bad apples but now I’m seeing it’s more then a few.

For example 

I’m with my girlfriend Ashley we’re eating lunch right. This lesbian comes towards me and says 

How could you ruin such a perfect lesbian relationship.

I’m like huh 

She goes on and says you dating Ashley and Rachel ruined their lesbian relationship and made it something disgusting. Lesbians should not be with a man especially a cis pig like you. 

Ashley is about to punch this girl right in the mouth. Till I said it’s not worth it 

The lesbian kept talking 

Ashley why would you betray your sexuality like that your not bisexual your lesbian you and Rachel had something good and you ruin it with a man right here. If you wanted to be polyamorous it should have been with transgender or non binary person or another woman or someone queer.

Me and Ashley are like what the fuck

In my head I’m thinking wait isn’t the lgbt community supposed to love everyone why is this girl mad my girlfriends bi now. And why should my girlfriend not able to change her sexuality.

Now this lesbian is known at school for being a bit crazy. She has done things that brings a bad name to all lesbians and the lgbt community. So I didn’t talk to her ever

So she goes on and on about how men and women should not love each other and talking about misandrist ideals about how women are superior to men. Shit like that blah blah blah so me and Rachel leave and go to our classes. 

And for the whole dam day this girl wouldn’t leave me alone. She threw paper at me spat at me cursed me out and even tried to take my phone and break it. I’m glad she got expelled she tried to pull the whole I’m a oppressed lesbian and a women. That’s just sad in my opinion she brings a bad name to feminism as well. 

So ever since then I’ve been mad as shit. So has Rachel and Ashley cause that girl really pissed them off. 

Listen Rachel and Ashley are lesbian I’m pretty sure if I broke up with them they go back to being a lesbian couple. 

So to the lgbt community i ask is heretophobia and biphobia allowed in the your community cause if it is you are about to lose my support cause this isn’t the first person to call me out about our relationship.


End file.
